Safe Team
The Safe Team is one of the two main teams in Object Lockdown, its members change at the end of every episode with the exception of Revive and Survive, where the entire team won. Members The members of the Safe Team always consists of the contestants who won the previous challenge, with the exception of The Cream of the Crop, where only 6 of the 22 who lost were put on the Danger Team. The Cream of the Crop Decided by the events of Volcanic Excitement. The members were the first 21 to reach the finish line without being disqualified, with the exception of Drago, who quit between Volcanic Excitement and The Cream of the Crop. * Acorn * Banana * Berry * Bucket * Can * Cherry * Circle * Diamond * Dollar & George * Grassy * Hot Sauce * Limey * M&M * Milky * Paint Palette * Pumpkin * Skateboard * Snowboard * Stop Sign * Teapot * Umbrella * Yarn Not Your Forte Decided by the events of The Cream of the Crop. The members were the 5 former members of the Danger Team who were not locked down and the 16 who were not chosen to be put on the Danger Team. The team was split into for groups for the challenge, with the exception of Circle, who volunteered to not participate. * Group 2 ** Umbrella ** Dollar & George ** Cone ** Cherry ** Balloon * Group 3 ** Paint Palette ** Grassy ** M&M ** Hot Sauce ** Stop Sign * Group 4 ** Skateboard ** Snowboard ** Milky ** Banana ** Notebook * Group 5 ** Acorn ** Can ** Diamond ** Yarn ** Bottle * Circle (No group) Breaking the Mold Decided by the events of Not Your Forte. The members were part of the two highest scoring groups in the challenge, Groups 3 and 4. The teams were broken up for the challenge and Skateboard was eliminated for being the first one killed. * Paint Palette * Grassy * M&M * Hot Sauce * Stop Sign * Snowboard * Milky * Banana * Notebook * Skateboard (Eliminated) Revive and Survive and Constructive Criticism Decided by the events of Revive and Survive. The members were the eight survivors of the challenge. They were the only ones to compete in Revive and Survive due to the rest of the contestants being dead. They are currently the only iteration of the Safe Team to win a challenge where it was not broken up in any way. * Can * Stop Sign * Bucket * Berry * M&M * Hot Sauce * Yarn * Umbrella Ice Guys Finish Last Decided by the events of Constructive Criticism. The members were the former members of the Danger Team. * Paint Palette * Grassy * Sun * Bottle * Circle * Cherry * Notebook * Dollar & George * Diamond * Pumpkin * Milky * Banana * Acorn * Teapot Trivia * Skateboard is the only contestant to always be on the Safe Team during his time in the game, and the only contestant to be eliminated while still being on the Safe Team. **Conversely, Moon is the only contestant to never be on the Safe Team during his time in the game, due to being the first one locked down. * A portion of the Safe Team has lost the challenge in every episode except for Revive and Survive. * Black Circle 2, a minor character from SOB, makes a cameo in the visual example of the Safe Team from Volcanic Excitement pictured above. Category:Teams